Youth In Revolt
by Varmint
Summary: Sequel to 'Guidelines to Living With Young Justice'. A month after the team was forced to disband, they all decided enough is enough. And what better way to show their anger with the League than to go on a road trip and cause trouble wherever they go? : "Come on, Rob, what do we do best?" "Defy the League?" "And?" "Anger all the adults we meet?" "Exactly." DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

"Already one month since we were disbanded, and boy, has it been hell." Wally said to his ex-teammates, all of them seating in a booth in the shady part of Gotham City.

Not like there _wasn't_ a part in Gotham that wasn't shady, but meeting here was one of the craziest things they've done...

"I know, Wallace. But there's nothing we can do. The League's word is the final word." Robin told him, taking a swig of whiskey.

Jason cocked a brow at the young bird, and asked, "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking, Rob?"

He only shrugged, his head downcast as Rocket rubbed his back. The smallest teen there hadn't been having a good time at home, with Bruce and Alfred being on his back for everything he did, still not trusting him with the smallest of things.

"Who cares anymore, Jason? I don't have a life, I'm barely a hero anymore, and now I can't even see my big brother."

Jason felt his heart break slightly at the confession and he leaned over the table, holding the boy's hand. "I'll always be here, little brother. Sadly, now you're stuck with me."

He had taken to trying to become a hero ever since the League disbanded the team, which ended up with him teaming up with Roy every once in a while, along with some of the youngsters that were still fighting.

"Isn't that a nice sight. If only this could've happened before Bat's became a dick." Rocket said, hugging her beer mug tightly.

She had been one of the less fortunate teens, having to give up her hero days as soon as the Team disbanded. Icon had ruled her too unstable and not enough careful, but she at least still had James to be with her, who really kept her sane.

"Don't worry about it, Raquel, we're going to find out how to get back at the Justice League." Zatanna told her, smiling happily.

She had also gotten the worse part of the deal, seeing how she was now an orphan, and had actually been adopted by Roy after a few weeks of living in an orphanage. But even though she now lived with some of her friends, some of the things she had seen and had experienced will just not wash away.

"I say we get all of the booze we can, and flood the Watchtower with that!" Artemis announced, even though she giggled after the thought.

Roy and Kaldur rolled their eyes at the teen, smiling at their wife's antics. They had moved in together after the Team disbanded, Kaldur and Artemis finishing school as Roy took up a job, and they continued patrolling Star City when they could.

"I say we kidnap Vigilante, Green Arrow, some wrestlers, Gazpacho and Gunther, and hold them prisoners until they get the band back together!" M'gann announced, smiling as her blue hair bounced with her head banging.

She had been living with her Uncle J'onn and going to a school in Metropolis, but she was separated from Conner, which eventually led to them breaking up. They were still good friends, but now M'gann had taken to doing everything she was told not to do, which was why now she was dressed as a punk/goth/anarchist-like person.

"I don't have anything against that, M'gann. Nothing at all." Conner told her, sipping his beer lightly.

He had moved in with Clark after much debating, and was somewhat happy with it, but he still missed the Mountain and living with his friends near him.

"Me neither, but I don't think Dad would like getting kidnapped once more." Wally told them, smiling as he remembered the man that replaced his biological father.

Now Wally was the breakout of the whole team, leaving the hero business to work with Sheamus in the WWE along with the rest of the superstars. He was a fan favorite, after all, especially now that he was teaming up with Team Hell No against the Shield.

"You know what? I miss this too much, and I'm not about to let it go." Kaldur stated, looking everyone in the eyes.

It was a weird thing, how he was able to look at them, but it somehow worked for him... Maybe it's because he's the scariest guy there...

"What does that mean, Fish Sticks?" Jason asked, drinking his now trademark beer.

"It means we're going on a road-trip, Jay-bird. Summer's already begun for you guys, Wally's on tour so that means we know where we're going, and... we have enough drive to kidnap each and every single one of you." Roy answered, smirking at the quirk of Jason's brow.

"We're already starting this again?" Robin asked, looking at all the people surrounding him. "Are we going to go against the League's wishes once more, just so we can have a Summer of fun?"

M'gann and Zatanna nodded, fist-bumping, while Raquel only smiled. "Are you really that surprised, Bird Breath? We have to get the band back together..."

"And seeing how the League isn't the person that controls us anymore, we don't have to worry about crazed heroes following us." Conner told him, Wally nodding next to him.

"My schedule allows me to travel with you guys if you're thinking of a real life road trip... I only appear on RAW and it's rare for me to be in Smackdown." Wally told them, his brain already thinking up of things they could do on this road trip.

"Well, I know me, Artemis, Kaldur, and Zee are in, seeing how we're now a big happy family. Wally, Conner, and Raquel are also in, so the only ones missing are the Bats." Roy said, looking at Jason and Robin.

Both ex-Birds looked at each other, then sharing a smile nodded. "We're in. Bruce deserves to freak out of his mind when he can't find any of his sons." Robin told them, then Jason placed his fist on the table.

"To Young Justice, The Justice Brigade, The League's Tormentors, and whatever names you guys have ended up branded with." He said, everyone joining in.

"The League's so going to regret disbanding the team." Wally said, smirking evilly as he finished his drink.

"Meet back here when?" Zatanna asked, getting up with Artemis helping her with her coat.

Jason couldn't help but smile at the small family's dynamics, then said, "The sooner the better. How about this Saturday?"

Conner smirked at him, helping M'gann put her coat on. "You mean the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?" Robin asked, standing next to Jason as the group got up.

"Hey, guys, can I bring Deadpool and James? I'm sure I'll miss those nutjobs if I go without them?" Raquel asked, shrugging on her coat.

"Of course, and I'll bring Talisman." Roy answered, knowing where their crazed friend was hiding.

They all walked out of the bar as a small group, then separated, Wally taking Raquel to Detroit as Conner and M'gann made their way back to Metropolis. Roy took his family through the Zeta-Beams while Jason walked Robin back to the Wayne Manor, happy that no harm came to the boy.

"Remember Saturday, Bird Boy." Jason whispered as he tucked Robin in, smiling as he finally felt like the big brother he always wanted to be.

"Wouldn't forget it even if I tried, Big bro." Robin answered back, then drifted off to sleep, leaving Jason to explain to Bruce where Robin was tonight.

"Oh goodie." He muttered sarcastically, walking out of the room. "A pissed off Bat! Yay!"

**There will be WWE references, of course, but the whole story will revolve around the Team's craziness. Think of it as a story that will show you just how crazy the Team can get. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where's our first stop?" Robin asked as the group walked into the large Tour bus, surprised that Roy could find such an awesome thing in such a short amount of time.

"Ollie, being the nice man he is now, offered to pay for this." Kaldur had told Wally, who only smiled, knowing that the man was always going to be their allie.

Wally turned to the Bats as they threw their stuff on the bunk on the right, leaving Wally and Raquel with the one on the left. Roy, Kaldur, and Artemis shared a room, while Zatanna slept in a private one. Conner and M'gann were sleeping on the bunks that came after the Bats, while Deadpool and James were on the ones that came after Wally's. Talisman was going to meet up with them in the next town, while Gazpacho the Cat and Gunther were going to be sleeping on the floor of the bus.

"I can't believe this tour bus is so big!" Wally exclaimed, jumping from the top bunk to the floor. "And here I thought Big Show's bus was awesome."

Roy smirked at him as he had his arm wrapped around Artemis, Kaldur driving the bus to their town.

"Well, Robin, to answer your question, seeing how Wally now actually works, we have to stay with his schedule. Their next stop is in Canada, so we're going to be heading there first."

Robin eyes were wide at this, his mouth agape, which made Zatanna giggle. _"Teg su ot adanaC!"_ She announced, then the whole bus was sorrounded by a purple kind of mist and they found themselves in the snow.

Wally sped to one of the windows, shocked at what had just happened, then fist bumped Zatanna. "You're magic's getting good, girl!" He announced, making her smile proudly.

"Kaldur really has been helping me with all his lessons. I have him to thank." She told them, then looked at said man as he walked towards them.

"We have arrived at the stadium of tonight's RAW; I'm proud of you, Zee, by the way; and I thought we could go to Walmart or something like that for a few hours. Just so we can get our mischief back." He told them, to which everyone nodded.

"Fish Sticks! Oh how much I've missed you and your cooking!" Deadpool suddenly announced, running through the teens and latching onto the Atlantean. "Raquel has been depraving me of good mood food this whole month! Please make your burnt cookies once more!"

Kaldur only sighed then pointed at M'gann. "She's the one who made the burnt cookies, Wade. Now go hug her."

The man giggled wildly then did so, making the Martian chuckle awkwardly. Artemis clapped her hands, making everyone to her, trying to forget about Deadpool's stupidity. "Okay guys, I'm thinking we just do some simple stuff. We're still not up to our pranking potentional just yet."

Wally nodded in agreement, then proceeded to take off his pants. "Uh... Wally, what are you doing?" Robin asked, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"No shirts, no shoes, no service, Rob... Doesn't say anything about pants." The red head smirked, then threw the pants on his bunk and went to step outside. "Anyone coming?"

The group all looked at each other, then shrugged. "Oh, what the heck? We have nothing to lose." Raquel said, then grabbed James' hand and dragged him to the front.

The rest of the group followed suit, and they found themselves in front of a Walmart in a few minutes. They walked in, and seeing how Wally wasn't immediately stopped, they all got daring.

"I'm going to see if the Nerf guns are still good." Jason said in an almost maniacle voice, rubbing his hands together as Deadpool nodded wildly.

"Come on, Rob, I want to try out some pants out in the open." Wally told his best friend, smiling at the breeze that he felt because of the lack of pants.

"Okay! And I'll see just how many bats I can paint on one shirt!" The younger chirped, then they both took off to the clothing section.

Raquel and M'gann exchanged looks, then quickly hooked their elbows together. "We're going to see just how many pieces of lingerie we can try on before we're kicked out of here." Raquel told them, leaving them with a wink.

Conner smirked at the girls, then turned to James. "Got any ideas, Clown?" He asked, his arms crossed.

The smaller teen hummed in thought, scratching at a fake beard, then nodded, "We're going to need twenty yo-yo's, five cans of whip-cream, some money for bail, and a lot of imagination!"

Conne nodded, then said, "We can do that. Let's go."

That left the small family together, then Zatanna looked down, to find Gazpacho and Gunther.

"Wenk." The penguin said, crossing her arms.

"What's that, Gunther? Want to go mess with the radios?" She asked, making her nod. "Sure, let's go."

Then they both left, Zatanna holding onto Gunther's wing... flipper... thing? Artemis smirked at both her husbands', then bent down to pick up Gazpacho. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go see how many workers I can piss off by stealing their food, and the Cat's coming with me."

Both men nodded and watched her walk off, Roy smirking after her. "I still have no idea what I see in her. Do you?"

Kaldur nodded, saying, "She is one of the toughest women I know, the list of things I love about her would just be too long, but I know why you love her..."

Roy quirked a brow, Kaldur smiling seductively almost. "Because she's with me! Now, if you want some, come get some!" He exclaimed, then took off running while leaving a stunned Roy behind.

"Has the insanity already gotten to him?"

Then a worker walked up to him, holding on to a red headed boy and black haired one. "Excuse me, sir? Do you know these two? This one was trying on pants, and when we told him he couldn't do that, he said that he couldn't remember where he had left them." He said, shaking Wally. "And this one was painting bats onto shirts, and when asked, he said that the voices told him to do so."

Roy looked at Wally and Robin, who were silently chuckling, then shrugged. "I've never seen them before in my life. Now go bother someone else before I call management on you!"

"Wait, Roy!" Robin yelled, trying to claw at his face as the worker started to lead them away.

"You traitor!" Wally exclaimed, leaving Roy chuckling.

"All's fair in prank and Walmart, boys... All's fair."

And with that, he took off to look for Kaldur.

**Next chapter will show the misadventures of the rest of the group. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"They may have won the battle, troops, but _we_ will win the WAR!" Jason yelled at the G.I. Joe toys they had taken out of their boxes, all of them holding their weapons.

Deadpool was on the end of the line, two Nerf swords on his back as he held a Nerf Tommy Gun, standing up straight as Jason walked up and down the line. The younger man was holding two handguns while having a sword on his back, and he was rallying his 'troops' so they could defeat the 'enemy'.

Dora, Barbie, and Hello Kitty Dolls were placed on the other side of the aisle, all of them with holding some kind of make-shift weapon.

"Joe's, never again will we be made to play dress up by evil little sisters," Jason started, choking up a little as he remembered his own ordeal with make up, "Never again will we be called dolls, but Action Figures! Never again will we allow an evil dog to chew up our legs, because we will fight back!"

And for some reason, the Joe's started cheering, their plastic fists shooting up into the air as their cheers filled the aisle. "So, they may take our lives and franchise, but they'll never take our _FREEDOM_!" He finished yelling, then led the charge against the dolls, the action figures and Deadpool following.

"For Chimichanga!" Deadpool yelled, jumping forward and starting to attack the dolls that were standing in front of them.

"For Freedom!" Jason yelled, starting his own attack.

At first, the battle seemed as if it were going to be won by the Joe's, but suddenly Deadpool started to sink, giggles frightening him as tiny hands shot up to grab whatever piece of clothing they could. "Ah! They're hands! They're tiny hand are snatching me and dragging me down to hell!"

"Wade!" Jason yelled, trying to grab the other man's hand, only to have a Barbie latch onto him. "Oh! They have me! They have me!"

And the dolls started climbing up onto them, also giggling wildly as the anti-hero screamed in agony. "The humanity!"

* * *

As the Joe's lost their Braveheart moment, Zatanna and Gunther were messing with the radios, Zatanna smiling widely as she reached the station she wanted.

"Ooh, how I love me some Mexican rap!" She exclaimed, starting to dance to the song, then grabbing Gunther and starting to twirl her around.

"_Muévete duro! Muévete duro! Muévete duro! Así! Así!" _The song said, making her shake her rump that much.

"Dance like you mean it, Penguin!" Zatanna told her, making said animal start doing the robot in Zatanna's arms. "Perfect!"

* * *

"Thank you, kind sir, me and Gazpacho are starving!" Artemis exclaimed, taking a plate of nachos from a random worker.

"What?" The man asked, shocked to see a blonde with a cat in Walmart, barely processing the fact that she had stolen his food. "Ma'am, animals are not allowed in the store."

Artemis munched on a chip, eyes wide and innocent, "But, kind sir, she's a helping cat."

He crossed his arms and looked at her with a 'Really? You think I'm stupid or something?', which made her smile sweetly, "Really? What does she do?"

"I'll show you." Artemis said, then grabbed Gazpacho by the stomach. "Attack!" She yelled, throwing the cat at the worker's face, who started screaming as she clawed at his face.

"See? She helps me fend off creeps!" Artemis told her, then grabbed Gazpacho once more and took off running, leaving the poor clerk bleeding and in pain.

* * *

"Yeah, it's me, Sheamus." Wally answered his phone as the group walked back to the tour bus, all of them in different forms of dishevelment.

He was still missing his pants and was now cuffed to Robin, who had dozens of tiny bats painted on his arms. Raquel and M'gann were stuck wearing only lingerie and their shoes as they walked back, their clothes having been left behind in the store because they were chased out.

Kaldur and Roy were actually okay, seeing how they only stole a few bags of M&M's along with some Hershey's bars, while Artemis had her shirt and pants clawed and scratched. Apparently Gazpacho does not like being thrown at random strangers. Conner and James were covered in whipped cream, feathers, and chocolate syrup, seeing how their prank had failed, while Jason and Deadpool were covered in bruises and cuts... and were missing their shoes.

"I'm a few minutes away from the stadium, why do you ask?" Wally asked, checking his watch as he did so. "Well, the band's back together, so we decided to hit up a Walmart to see if we still got it. From what I'm seeing right now, we do."

Jason growled at him, nursing a black-eye, then sighed in relief when they saw the Tour Bus. "Yeah, I'll see you in a few." Wally finished his phone call, then smiled when he saw the Irishman standing in front of the Tour Bus.

They all walked up to him, only to get strange looks. "When ye said ye were gettin' yer touch back, fella, I never thought you'd take it this far."

Wally smiled him, standing proudly even if he was missing his pants, and told him, "We _always_ take it too far, Sheam-o. You know this."

He only nodded, then nodded at the people in the group. "Raquel, M'gann, are ye lasses missin' any pieces of clothin'?" He asked, actually shocked to see them in this state of dress.

Both girls shrugged, smiling evilly. "We went a bit too far while trying out the lingerie. Apparently skinny and anorexic women do not like being called just that... And their men do _not_ like having to chase down healthy women."

Sheamus shook his head at them, then looked at the oldest members of the group. "What happened to you, fellas? Get in a bar brawl?"

Jason glared at him while Deadpool shook his head sadly. "D-don't want to speak about it. So many giggles. So many..." He whispered, his eyes wide as he hugged Roy tightly.

Sheamus nodded, looking at him uneasily, then decided that if he wanted to keep his sanity he should not be asking what had happened to the group. "Anyway, ready fer RAW tonight, fella?" He asked Wally, who nodded.

"Of course I'm ready! I want to kick Swagger's ass!" Wally exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Good, now go get some pants on an' I'll show yer teammates ta their seats." Sheamus told him, making the teen take off running to Sheamus' tour bus, where he had kept his clothing.

After he saw the teen's blur disappear, he turned to the rest, one eyebrow raised. "You goin' dressed like that?"

He barely dodged a snowball from Jason.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, lads an' lasses, I need ye on yer best behavior." That was the only thing that Sheamus had asked the team, the _only _thing, but of course, they just had to do the opposite.

Instead of sitting in the front row seats that they had somehow managed to snag and being good fans that cheered when they had to, they decided that the show was boring after Wally finished his match against the Shield so they went in search of their red head. That would've been somewhat okay, seeing how most of the wrestlers knew them, but what wasn't okay was how they decided to split up and cause as much damage as they could as they searched.

"Two points!" Robin cackled wildly as he skated; yes, _skated_; through the halls, managing to topple a few tables as he did so.

"No fair, Robin! You're cheating!" Zatanna squealed as she skated after him, both of them racing down the halls.

"Watch out!" Robin yelled, somehow managing to dodge a surprised AJ Lee, who just stood petrified as both teen skated past her.

"Get your crazy ass out the road!" Zatanna growled at her, bumping her shoulder as she passed.

"Ziggy!" AJ screamed, honestly scared for her life right now.

"It was nice to meet you, Ms. Lee!" Robin cackled as he rounded a corner, Zatanna disappearing right behind him.

They continued skating through the backstage, completely oblivious to just how much damage they were causing. "Hi, Goat Face!" Zatanna squealed, finding Daniel speaking with Kane, and without even thinking, jumping into his arms.

Daniel was surprised at seeing the little magician, especially because almost a whole month had passed since he last saw her, and he fell with her on top of him, the girl giggling as Daniel groaned.

"Five points!" She squealed, raising her eyes above her head while smiling.

"Aww, now you're three points ahead of me." Robin pouted, stopping right in front of his fallen comrades.

"Hey, Zatanna, Robin." Daniel started, still laying there with Zatanna sitting happily on him. "Not that I don't like seeing you or anything, but... what are you doing here?"

Zatanna giggled and swatted his chest, then was helped up by Kane, who also helped Daniel. "Actually quite simple, Goat Man. We decided to get the band back together."

He nodded, then turned to Kane, who was wondering why there were two kids back here. "Oh, right! You haven't met the Team yet." Daniel noticed, then motioned at the teens. "These are Zatanna and Robin, formerly known as Young Justice, now just known as the kids that really pissed off the Justice League."

Kane was shocked at this, but wasn't allowed to ask anything because a stage-hand told them that Team Hell No had to prepare for their promo. "I'll see you kids later." Daniel told them, making them both salute then take off skating, starting to terrorize the backstage area once more.

* * *

"One person, two person, three person, four!" Raquel exclaimed as she flew over the locker room area, throwing water balloons on Zack Ryder, Sheamus, Randy Orton, and John Cena. "How many points is that?" She asked Roy, who was smilling at her.

"Well, you got the face of the WWE which is ten points, then you got the Viper, which means five, then the Celtic Warrior, which is six, and last you have Ryder, which is also five, so... That's twenty six points all in one." Roy told her, making her "Yes!" while pumping her fist in the air.

"Wait, how come Sheamus costs more points and I'm in the same level as Ryder?" Randy asked, mad at the fact that he was now wet and he cost as much as Zack.

"What's so bad about that, bro?" Zack asked, high-fiving Raquel as she landed on the floor. "That just means I'm as awesome as you."

Randy sighed at this, all the while shaking his head, then Sheamus asked, "Hope ye lads don't mind me askin' this, but why are ye here?"

"Oh, we're looking for Wally, Sheamus." Raquel told him, now on Zack's back while slightly choking the man.

"Have you seen him?" Roy asked, making Sheamus shake his head.

"Haven't see him in a while, lad. Maybe ye should check caterin'." But before he was even done with the sentence, Raquel was flying out of the room, snatching Roy in the process.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"He's coming, he's coming!" Artemis whisper-yelled as she ran towards Jason, Conner, Robin, and Zatanna.

The two skating teens had found the other three and had come up with a plan to get their favorite Championship Belt back in the WWE. Artemis had been put on watch-duty, making sure that McMahon was there when he needed to be there, and had alerted the people there.

"Remember, Conny, Rob, this is for the Championship. Rob, remember your part?" Jason asked, making the Bird nod. "Zatanna, you remember?" He asked, making her also nod. Jason smiled evilly, then finished, "Let the games begin."

And suddenly he speared Conner, both of them toppling to the floor, Artemis quickly jumping and starting to scream and encourage the fight. "What do you think, man? Insulting my sister!" Jason yelled, sitting on top of Conner and punching his face.

"Not my fault she dresses like that!" Conner growled back, then punched Jason, making the older jump up and away from him.

"Yeah, but now it _is_ your fault that you're going to lose!" Jason yelled, then moved to attack again, only to have Conner sidestep him and clothesline him.

Jason fell and started coughing, only for Conner to pin him. "One!" Artemis yelled, smacking her hand agains the concrete, only for Jason to kick out.

"Look at that, Fly!" Zatanna commented from her side, standing happily on her rollerskates as she wore the same costume she debuted in, all the while playing as Magik. "It seems like Flame, Kane's protege, has gotten on the bad side of Jason Blaire, Randy Orton's own student!"

Robin smirked at her, also wearing the costume he debuted in, playing as Fly. "We all know just how short Blaire's temper is, if anything, the only one to blame here is Flame, Magik."

"Eat steal, Flame Boy!" Jason cackled maniacally as he smacked Conner's side with a steel pipe, all the while Vince McMahon walked into the room, followed by Jeff Hardy and Rob Van Dam, who were visiting from TNA.

"What is going on?" He yelled, seeing the two boys on the floor rolling around, the blonde refereeing, and the other two on commentary.

"Look at that, Magik, it seems like Vince McMahon has entered the ring, where we all know it is not safe!" Robin continued with commentary, sticking to the plan.

"And with him he has brought Jeff Hardy and Rob Van Dam, two past winners of this illustrious tittle!" Zatanna announced, making both wrestlers turn to Vince.

"Have you really lost this much control, Vince?" Jeff asked, then ducked as the steel pipe Jason used was sent flying by Conner.

"You ain't winnin', that's for sure, Blaire!" Conner yelled, then grabbed Jason and performed a spine-buster on him. "Count, Ref!" He growled, all the while Robin told Zatanna, "Hold on."

And before the teens on the floor could react, Robin skated towards them, jumped up, and landed on them, succesfully knocking the wind out of both. "Oh my Gosh, Fly's going for the pin! He's going for the pin!" Zatanna exclaimed, all the while Artemis counted down.

And at the last minute Conner kicked out, making Robin growl in frustration and start fighting.

"Vince, don't you think you should stop this?" Rob Van Dam asked, worried about the kids hurting themselves.

Vince only shook his head while frowning, already knowing these kids. "They won't stop until someone's pinned, Rob." Then he turned to where Zatanna was standing, "Hey, Magik," Only to find no one. "Where did she go?"

"Bonzai!" Somebody somebody yelled, and Zatanna dropped from the ceiling landing on all three boys. "Count!" She commanded, hosting up Conner's leg, who seemed to be the most out of it.

"1! 2! 3!" Artemis yelled, then stood up and grabbed Zatanna's hand, hoisting it up. "Give me the belt, Gunther!" She yelled at the penguin, who had apparently been standing there the whole time, with a large belt in hand.

"Wenk." She waddled towards Artemis giving her the belt.

"And the new Hardcore Champion is Magik!" Artemis yelled, placing the belt around her waist.

Vince, Rob, and Jeff only stared in shock at the teens, who then all got up and smiled. "You did all that just get a Belt?" Vince asked, "That isn't even used anymore?"

Robin smileld at him, saying, "Well, to be a Hardcore Champion, you have to be Hardcore."

"And, well," Conner said, scratching the back of his head. "Magik proved to be the most hardcore."

"And the craziest too, geez, girl..." Jason whined, rubbing his neck. "Did you really have to jump from up there?"

Zatanna only smiled sweetly, then looked at Vince, "What we're trying to say is: Bring back the Hardcore tittle and imagine just how much craziness can happen. It doesn't even have to be for the big stars, just leave it to us teens."

Vince looked at her, while Jeff and Rob were still shocked. Who would have thought teens could be this wild?

"That mean you're going to be back on the roster? Cause I was really disappointed to hear that only Wally was going to be staying with us." Vince told them, really meaning it.

Artemis nodded, "We hit a bit of a snag this past month, but we're back for business."

Vince hummed on it, then nodded. "Fine, the Teen Division is back in, and the main champion shall be the Hardcore Champion. Hope you kids are ready to get hurt."

They all cheered ahd rejoiced, then Zatanna told Robin, "Hey, Fly, let's go see how much more stuff we can break with our new belt!"

"Wait, what?" Vince asked, then found both teens speeding past him, making him fall down.

Jeff and Rob chuckled at him, then Jeff said, "Do you know what you just got yourself into, Vince? If adults are hard to deal with, imagine teens."

The owner of the WWE could only groan as Gunther stepped over him while following her friends.

**The Hardcore Championship is one of my favorite titles because it's insane. You can do whatever you want to get it, and it's pretty awesome. Also, I would like to get ideas for this story, just so I know what would be good to write about. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

They were on the road for the next few days, causing trouble for the WWE roster as they did so, and also making sure to hit up all of the Walmart's they could on the way. Right now they were all in their personal locker-room, waiting for Friday Night Smackdown to begin.

"I can't believe you guys got Vince to reinstate the Hardcore Championship." Wally shook his head as Zatanna rubbed her belt evilly, already having a plan in her mind on how to keep it after tonight.

"I can. Wally, you had to see the show these guys put on." Conner told him, sitting down next to Zatanna as she plotted.

"Only us, Super boy? You pulled most of the weight for us, and you know it." Jason told him, opening a can of beer.

"I believe that." Raquel said, sitting down next to Wally, hugging her Goat plushy tightly.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked the 'mentors' for the kids, making most of them smile. "And how are the stars of the show?" John Cena asked as he sat down on one of the many beanbags in the room, making Robin laugh.

"We're doing fine, Johnny Boy." Wally answered, smiling cheekily at a man he had come to befriend in his month of travelling.

John smiled at the answer, then turned to the rest, only to find Jason drinking and frown. "Must you drink right before a show?"

Jason raised an uninterested brow at him, nodding slowly. "Yes."

But, almost as quick as a speedster, Randy ran up to him and smacked the beer out of his hand. "No, if you're going to be under my watch, you will not be drinking any alcoholic drink."

Jason gave him a bat glare, which was received by Randy's own glare, the Viper's one. And that started their glare down. The team, already knowing this could take some time, decided to get comfy and grab popcorn, starting to make bets.

"I have my money on Jason." Conner said, throwing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Nah, man, mine's on Orton. He's been doing that for far longer." Wally told him, making half of the team gasp.

"What?" Zatanna gasped, choking on her popcorn, which made Artemis smack her back.

"You traitor!" Robin yelled, pointing a finger at Wally, only making the older teen smile.

"I'm not a traitor, Bird Brain, I'm just saying that while Jason has the training, Orton has the experience."

"Oh." The whole team said at the same time, making the adults really wonder what they had gotten themselves into.

"Gah!" Jason suddenly screamed, shutting his eyes tightly and rubbing them, all the while Randy crossed his arms and smirked.

"Never go against the Viper, kid. Never." Miz told Jason, taking a seat next to John on a red beanbag.

Jason glared at him through red eyes, this glare even more threatening than the last. "Shut up, loud mouth."

Miz smiled cheekily at him, "I'll do that once you beat your teacher at something."

Just then the teens swore they saw a bit of the Red Hood come out as Jason's hand went down to his pocket, only to stop when a stage-hand came along and announced the beginning of the show. At this Jason smiled evilly, then turned to 'his' team; cause really, the teens were now his minions, no matter what; and said, "Are we ready to cause some chaos?"

The rest of the teens smiled evilly with him, "Of course we are, Jailbird."

"Wait, what are you kids talking about?" Kane asked, actually scared of the insanity that the teens could unleash.

"Well, Mr. McMahon didn't give us any script, saying that there's no way that they could get any of us on the same page." Artemis started, sitting on Kaldur's lap as Roy made sure that the fridge was fully stocked.

"And because we're on a mission of evil because of the League," Raquel continued, hugging Wally tightly now.

"We've decided that we're going to bring on a new era." Wally said, smiling at Raquel.

"An era where it will be safe for teens to like the WWE and not find it embarrassing." Robin finished, smiling widely as he sat next to Zatanna.

Their words sunk in, and all John Cena could say was, "Don't you find it creepy when they all synchronize what they're going to say?"

This made all the teens in the room laugh, including Jason and Roy, while the adults shook their heads. "No, Johnny Boy, we don't." Sheamus answered, then turned to the rest of the teens. "Just how're ye goin' to do that?"

"Oh, you're going to see." The team all said at the same time, making John shiver.

"Seriously, nobody else?"

* * *

_"When I heard we were getting a teen division, I never thought that this would be happening, King." _Michael Cole said as Wally stood in the ring, flanked by both Fly and Magik.

"Well, hello W-W-E universe!" He greeted, sounding out the name so it sounded even more Irish. "I've been told by the Vince McMahon that me friends are bein' reinstated, an' it would just be against meself if I didn't do anythin' ta celebrate!" He said, holding on to his Heavyweight Championship belt.

Yes, he still had it. Even after a month.

"And what would be better than ta surprise ye all with the main belt in the Teen Division?" He asked, the crowd cheering and clapping as Magik and Fly clapped.

Wally smiled at the universe, then turned to the back, "Bring it on down, ye crazy arses!" He yelled at the rest of his team, making the commentators laugh.

_"Well, he sure isn't afraid to speak his mind." _Josh Matthews noted, glad that Wally was back in Smackdown. It was always a treat whenever he was there.

Just then Smackdown's theme song sounded and the rest of the team walked down, Jason and Roy holding a belt that was hidden by a black cloth. Raquel and Conner entered the ring first, then went M'gann and Kaldur, and last came in Jason and Roy, which only helped further the crowd's happiness.

"Are you ready?" Raquel asked into Wally's microphone, all the while he playfully glared at her. She laughed at him and skipped back towards Conner, making sure to not get close to M'gann, seeing how they were keeping their feud going.

The crowd screamed once more, then Jason and Roy made a whole show of grabbing onto the ends, then they showed the beaten up belt that was the Hardcore Championship, making everyone just start screaming their head off.

"Hell yeah!" Fly screamed into the microphone, taking it from Wally. "The Superstars have their WWE Champion, the chicks have the Diva's Champion, and now, us teens, have the Hardcore Champion!"

_"Can you believe this, Cole? The Hardcore Championship is back!" _Josh exclaimed, also happy about this.

_"I can't, but... It's happening. Man, these kids are going to kill themselves." _Cole answered, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"No, no, no, Mr. McMahon isn't going any crazier than he already is." Jason stepped in, taking the mike from Fly. "We just showed him how good a show we can make when we're given no boundaries. And, we have one more surprise for you."

He stopped because of the cheers, smiling at the crowd, then let Wally have the mike once more. "Well, if ye liked that surprise, yer goin' ta love this one. Ye love 'em, the WWE needs ' em, and we know that their insanity is much appreciated!" He said, then a loud rock theme song started to play, making the crowd start screaming once more. "The long wanted: Hardy Boyz!"

And with that both men ran down the ramp, high-fiving some of the fans as they did so. They jumped into the ring, all of the teens clapping and cheering for them, and Wally handed the mike to Matt. "Wow." He said, waiting for the cheering to stop. "You have no idea how much I've missed this place." Matt told them, making the crowd cheer once more.

"Well, funny story actually," He started, looking at Wally as he said this. "This teenager right here actually called me after his friends got McMahon to reinstate the belt back, telling us that they needed us because, and I quote, 'The evil mainstream superstars were going to put a cramp in our insane style.'."

Wally nodded, only to have Jeff take the mike. "And you have no idea how insane these kids are. I saw them get the belt back, and all I have to say is: I'm glad to be one of their teacher!"

The crowd cheered once more, then Wally took the mike. "And we'll be leavin' ye with a taste of our insanity." And with that he jumped Kaldur, who was going to be a bad guy in their storyline.

Matt and Jeff watched in horror as the kids attacked each other, then saw a referee running in and stating that Zatanna got the pin on Roy.

"What?" Both brothers asked, then noticed Roy outside of the ring, dazed and almost unconscious, and Zatanna running to the ring and grabbing her belt.

"Yes! Still mine! Still mine!" She whooped as she ran from the ring, followed by the rest of the teens but Artemis and Kaldur, who stayed behind to check on Roy.

"What have we just agreed to Jeff?" Matt asked his brother, frozen in his spot.

"Total and utter insanity, Mattie."

**I would like to get ideas for this story, just so I know what would be good to write about. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Vig, what's up?" Flash asked as he walked into the cafeteria of the Watchtower, holding a large tray of food.

The Western hero was shocked to see the red clad man walk back into this superhero life, especially after all the craziness that happened after Wally was adopted by the Irish wrestler named Sheamus.

"Ah, not much, Flash. But, how 'bout with yuh?" Vigilante asked, smiling underneath the bandanna as Flash sat down in front of him.

The speedster smiled sadly, "It's been hard, adjusting to a life without the ray of sunlight that is Wally, but I've been able to do so. Sadly, Iris doesn't agree."

Vigilante cocked an eyebrow at this, wondering what he meant. Flash stared at him, then gasped. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what, Barry? Ah've been on parole ever since Ah helped the lil' pardners on their last mission." Vigilante told him, turning his head to the television as he heard some grunting from there.

Friday Night Smackdown was playing on the television, reminding the hero of the rogue group of teenagers that brought some safe insanity into the boring life they were living.

"Iris filed for divorce." Barry told him, making Vigilante's head snap his way.

"No way." Vigilante breathed, eyes wide in shock.

Barry nodded sadly, "Yes way. After Wally was adopted by Sheamus our marriage started to strain. And now that she lost our twins, she said she can't take living with me anymore and she's leaving."

Vigilante got up and walked towards him, hugging him tightly as Barry shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Barry. Ah never thought she'd do somethin' like that."

"No one thought she'd do it, Vig. But, I guess it was inevitable." Barry told him, doing his best not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Barry. If yuh ever need any kind of help, yuh just call me an' Ah'll see what Ah can do 'bout it. You hear?" Vigilante asked, now looking him straight in the eyes.

"Thanks, Vig." Barry told him, smiling at the man. "You have no idea what that means to me."

Vigilante nodded, then turned to the television as Creeper said "Hey, It's Jr. Flash and the Injustice Gang!"

"What in tarnation?" Vigilante asked as he saw the segment the teens had to induct the championship belt, then the fight that broke out, which was won by Zatanna.

Both he and Flash were frozen to their spot as they saw the fight and the ensuing chaos, shocked to see the team.

"What have they gotten themselves into now?" Flash breathed, shocked at what he was seeing, all the while Vigilante only shook his head.

"Ah have no idea, Barry. None at all."

* * *

"Oh, hell yeah! Zee got the Championship, I'm still the Heavyweight Champion, and now Rocky's going to beat up on Megan!" Wally cheered as he walked into their locker room, Roy, Artemis, and Kaldur getting ready for their segment.

"I do not feel comfortable with this, Wally." Kaldur told him, tying up his wrist tape.

He was wearing dark red cargo pants with combat boots and a red turtle neck, yet short sleeved shirt. Roy was agreeing with him, wearing normal red cargo pants with combat boots and a red and black shirt.

"I don't really know if I can beat up on you guys, nor the rest of the teens that'll be coming into the WWE." Roy told them, all the while Artemis stretched for her debut.

She was wearing green jeans and combat boots, with a short sleeved bright green shirt that showed her stomach, and a leather jacket. She, like Roy and Kaldur, would be wearing sunglasses all the time they were on TV.

"Eh, you'll get used to it after a while. Sides, if the other teens can't work with us, I'm sure Vince'll just separate us." Wally shrugged as he sped towards the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water and offering one to the rest.

"No thanks, Fleet Feet." Artemis told her, straightening up and smirking at her boys. "You ready to do this, guys?"

Kaldur nodded nervously, while Roy nodded and wrapped her in his arms. "C'mere, Fish Sticks." He said, offering the dark-skinned teen his left arm.

Kaldur hesitantly walked into the embrace, and was then kissed by both Roy and Artemis. "We'll be fine, Kaldur." Artemis murmured.

"We're always fighting with each other, so we know how to read each other. When the new kids come in..." Roy told him, then kissed him on his forehead. "That's a bridge we'll cross when we get there."

Kaldur nodded, and while all this happened, Wally smiled at the odd trio. But, in their lives, what wasn't considered odd by normal people? "Guys, don't mean to interrupt this utterly gushy moment, but your segment is coming up." Wally told them, walking towards the television, which was playing Sin Cara and Fly going against the Shield.

It wasn't going well, to say the least.

"See you later, Wally." Roy told him, then the three walked out, leaving Wally alone in the room.

Soon enough Robin and Zatanna walked in, Robin clutching his ribs because he was thrown onto the announcement table by Roman Reigns.

"That guy's a brute." Robin groaned as Zatanna helped him sit down, then frowned when she smirked.

"Yeah, but he's a smart brute. Hey, Wally, want to go parade around the backstage with our belts?" She asked, holding on tightly to her Hardcore Championship.

Wally quickly sped towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Chimichanga yeah! Robin, you coming?"

Robin glared up at him, silently asking how stupid Wally could be, then shook his head. "I'm fine here."

And with that Wally and Zatanna were running out of the room, heading straight towards where they knew Josh Matthews was going to interviewing some random superstar that wasn't as awesome as them.

"Hey, Joshy Matthews!" Zatanna called as she saw him, her belt looped around her waist while Wally's was on his shoulder.

"Uh, Hello, Magik, Cahal." He greeted, all the while AJ Lee and Big E. glared at him.

"Hey, fella, somethin' wrong with yer eyes?" Wally asked, switching back to his Irish accent. "Ta me it seems like yer tryin' ta shit now, but," And he whispered this last part, "This ain't the jungle, big guy."

"You little-" Big E. started to growl, but Zatanna took Josh's mike before he could be heard.

"Whoah, whoah, big guy. No need to get all big and pissed off. We're just here to say one thing, and one thing only." Then, she looked at Wally over her shoulder, and they both exclaimed, "We're champions and you're not!"

Big E. and AJ's eyes twitched at this, making both Zatanna and Wally chuckle evilly. "We're champions and you're not! We're champions and you're not!" They then started to sing, skipping circles around the two. Then they changed the tune, and ended with, "Ooh, stick you, yo mama too! Josh finish it!"

"And you're daddy?" He asked, then squealed at the glare that was sent his way.

"That's it, you heard it here folks," Zatanna said as she turned to the camera, Wally sticking out his tongue and doing stupid stuff like that behind her. "AJ Lee and Big E. are sticked, and so are their parents. Also, me and Cahal are not adopting Josh Matthews, and he's going to be a wimpy announcer never more!"

And with that she threw the microphone at Big E's head, making him fall down, and AJ kneel next to him to help. "Run Cahal! Run Joshy!" She yelled, and the three took off running, the camera filming after them.

After they were gone from the camera's range, Wally and Zatanna fist-bumped, then were met by Raquel and M'gann arguing.

"You dropped me friggin' hard, Rocky!" M'gann screeched, making Raquel roll her eyes.

"Don't be so freaking over dramatic, JJ." Raquel said, making M'gann gasp.

"You bitch!" And with that, M'gann jumped Raquel, and started a cat fight.

Zatanna, Wally, and Josh watched this in shock, then Wally asked, "Run away and act as if nothing happened?"

Zatanna nodded wordlessly, then the trio took off running once more, leaving the girls wrestling on the ground while some other wrestlers tried to separate it.

* * *

"And this is why separating the team was a bad idea." Flash said as the rest of the founders finished watching Friday Night Smackdown, which ended with Wally and Zatanna adopting a commentator and attacking two wrestlers and Raquel and M'gann brawling.

Superman wiped his face with his hand, then turned to Batman, who was still pissed at the fact that Roman dropped Robin on the announcement table.

"We're getting them back." Was the growled answer Batman gave, then he sweeped out of the room, leaving Vigilante whistling.

"Talkin' 'bout 'over-dramatique'!"

Wonder Woman glared at her, while J'onn shook his head. "M'gann has fallen so deep."

"M'gann, look at Roy and Artemis!" Green Arrow exclaimed, making them look up at the after-show happenings. "They attacked Conner and Raquel as M'gann laughed evilly at them!"

"Are you trying to blame M'gann?" J'onn asked, rising from the table.

Green Arrow moved his head from side to side in thought, then nodded, "Like Stone Cold Steve Austin would say, Hell Yeah!"

"Your children are the devil here, Oliver!" Aquaman exclaimed, "My Kaldur was precious and kind and _not_ evil before he married the archers!"

"Oh, so now you're blaming it on me?" Ollie asked, shocked at the allegations.

"Like some random wrestler once said, Hell yeah!"

"Take that back, you Green Ass!"

"If anyone here is a Green Ass, it's you, Queen!"

And as they argued, Vigilante asked Flash, "They do know they're arguin' 'bout made up characters, right? Not their real kids."

Flash shrugged, "I never knew with Atlanteans or Martians. They're so odd."

**And that's that. Please, if you have any suggestions, review 'em or PM 'em. I really need help writing this.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Matthews, the first thing you have to do to show us that you belong in the ranks with our craziness is..." Zatanna spoke, all the while Josh fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

After they had run away from AJ, Big E., and the rest of the WWE, Wally and Zatanna made him check them into a motel that wasn't very far from the arena, and now both teens were pacing around the room, Zatanna holding her belt proudly while Wally had his belt slung over the bed.

"You have to steal something valuable from any superstar." Wally finished for her, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you insane!?" Josh asked, making Wally smile cheekily at him. "Do you _want_ me to die?!"

Zatanna gasped in shock, "Of course not!" then she smiled sweetly. "We just want to make sure that you're awesome enough to join Wally's and mine's level in evilness."

Josh looked from the red head to the brunette, then sighed and asked, "Why exactly am I doing this? I could just as easily go back to being an interviewer and forget about this crazy night."

Wally nodded and said, "We've already 'adopted' you, Matthews. And, if you join us, you'll get a shot at whatever title you want."

Josh was shocked at this piece of information, then Zatanna added, "And you'll finally be able to fight back against all of those mean wrestlers that have kept you down!"

He looked from the girl to the boy, then nodded determinedly. "I'm in."

* * *

"Run, Matthews! Run as if the Undertaker were chasing you so that he could rape you!" Wally yelled as he ran beside Josh, who was breathing heavily because of the person that was chasing him.

"You idiot, the Undertaker _is_ chasing him!" Zatanna yelled at him, making Wally's step falter as he looked back.

"Oh my Chimichanga, why the hell did you steal from the Dead Man!?" Wally asked as the glare that was sent his way by said man almost made him freeze, all the while Josh started freaking out.

"I was going to steal something from Cesaro, but he freaked out and I accidentally smacked into Jeff, making his glitter fly all over him!" Josh answered, all the while making a left as the taller man started to gain on them.

"Why did Jeff have glitter with him?!" Zatanna asked as she ran beside him, jumping over random objects that were all over the floor. "And why are there so many things on the floor?!"

"MATTHEWS!" Undertaker growled in his most threatening voice, making Josh squeak.

"I don't want to die!" He squealed, making yet another turn.

"Hey, what were you going to steal from Cesaro anyway?" Wally asked, already having forgotten about the man chasing them.

Then Josh reached inside his jacket, revealing the face of a pig. "Oh my Chimichangas! That is so kriffing adorable!" Zatanna and Wally gushed, making him smile.

"I know, right?" He asked them, then felt fingers ghosting over his jacket. "Shit!" He screamed and started running faster, making Undertaker growl in frustration.

"Why are we running again?" Wally asked suddenly, making Josh exclaim in shock and annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"We're not. Sadly, Wally smacked himself really hard with my championship while I held it." Zatanna told him, making him look at her in shock.

"You could have given a concussion!"

Zatanna shrugged, "'s nothing new."

"What are you doing?!" A new voice broke through their conversation and made the three... let's call them fugitives look forward.

"We're screwed!" Wally yelled as he tried to stop running, seeing how Triple H and Mr. McMahon were standing in catering. Which is where they were heading.

Sadly, as he tried to stop, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled in Josh, who then fell onto Zatanna, and the three ended up rolling to a stop right in front of the two, Undertaker having stopped, wondering if they had hurt themselves.

A few seconds of complete silence, then the three broke into laughter, the pig hiding in Josh's jacket adding it's own squealing.

"Wally, you klutz!" Zatanna gasped through her laughter, all the while Wally leaned on Josh to not fall over.

"I know, right!?" Then he gulped in a big breath, and sobered up. "Hey, can we do that again?"

Undertaker growled and was ready to choke the boy, but Triple H cleared his throat and caught his attention before he could do anything to the Heavyweight Champion.

"Wally, Zatanna, Josh, why were you three running away from an Undertaker that is covered in glitter?" He asked, then noticed what he had said. "Wait a minute, I can understand that. Better question, why is the Undertaker covered in glitter and why does Josh have a pig in his jacket?"

Wally quickly jumped up and helped Zatanna up, "Who cares?! Let's start a riot, Zee! We can have balloons, clowns, evil tall people like 'Taker, clowns, evil parents, stuffed animals, paint, the Hardys- did I say clowns? Cause we need clowns- and chocolate!" He randomly exclaimed, making all of the adults wonder about his mental stability.

"Wallace West Farrelly!" Vince growled, making the red head turn to him.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon?" He asked innocently, making Josh smack his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The older man asked, making Wally tilt his head to the side.

"I just drank a few cups of coffee before we came here. Did you know that staying in motels for a whole weekend isn't pleasant?" He asked, smiling happily.

All was just quiet after he said this, then he burst out singing, "If it hadn't been for cotton eye Joe, I'd been married a long time ago! Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, cotton eye Joe?" And he started dancing with Zatanna, who was more than happy to accompany him in his insanity.

"Wally!" Josh yelled as he got up, holding onto the pig tightly.

"Yeah, Joshy-Boo?" He asked as soon as he stopped dancing, turning to the older male.

"Wanna go see what happens if we do what happened to the Hulk to the pig?" He asked, smiling wickedly as Hunter's and Vince's hopes diminished.

"Chimichanga yeah!" Zatanna and Wally exclaimed, then they both quickly started running while dragging Josh, leaving the other adults to stare after them.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Undertaker asked, looking at the other males.

Hunter shrugged, "Where are they going to get concentrated Gamma Radiation from, Taker? They're just kids."

Undertaker nodded, but he couldn't crush the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Sure, Hunter, they may be kids... But they're also ex-Young Justice. They're ex-Young Justice.

**I'm trying to get back to the insanity that Guidelines had, and I think this is a start. Please review your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, our first order of business this evening is-" Kaldur said to his teammates, which were all seated in a circle on the floor.

Zatanna and Wally were hugging their respective belts, while Robin was cuddling with Gazpacho the cat. Talisman was poking Roy's cheek while he held Artemis, and Raquel was seated beside Jeff, Matt, and Josh, who were still new to the dynamics of the team.

"We need a new team name!" Jeff announced, smiling broadly as Wally and Robin whooped in agreement.

Matt stared at him as if he had lost it, all the while Kaldur nodded. "Agreed. We cannot be names Young Justice anymore, seeing how we've all left the hero business."

"Wait, hero business?" Matt asked in a confused tone, this being the first time he'd even heard of it.

"Eh, you know kids now-a-days. It's hero this, hero that." Josh told him, cuddling up to his furry pig.

Sadly, a few minutes after he suggested the idea to expose the pig to radioactivity, they found some Gamma Rays; courtesy of Wally; and had turned the animal into a mutant. The once normal piglet was now covered in black and red fur, with giant blue eyes and two horns.

"Josh, where in the blue hell did you get that thing from?" Jeff asked, looking at in an amazed daze.

The announcer only shrugged, then turned to Kaldur. "I suggest the team name to be Evil Midgets. You only seem to do evil things now that you're against justice."

Kaldur nodded in agreement, but Roy shook his head. "We can't be called Evil Midgets. The only one hear that can be counted as a midget is Rob, and he's not evil enough."

Robin glared evilly at him, then Jason walked into the room, beer can in hand and Gunther in the other. "Found your penguin trying to break into the vending machines." Jason told them, then threw her at Jeff.

"Oh my Gosh! Penguin cuteness!" He exclaimed, hugging Gunther really tightly.

"Wenk! Wenk-wenk-wenk-wenk!" She screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Jeff, let go of my penguin!" Zatanna yelled at him, then she suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hey, Jeff-Person, what did the hand say to the face?" She asked him.

He cocked his head to the side, all the while Matt said, "Hands can't speak."

"Hush up, Mattie. What did the hand say?" He asked curiously, then found his head snapping to the side as she slapped him extremely hard.

"The hand said slap, motha buckah!" She exclaimed, giggling wildly.

Jeff whimpered and rubbed his cheek, all the while Gunther did the same. "Wenk wenk." She said sadly, making Jeff nod sadly.

"She _is_ a mean wenker." Jeff whispered, making Zatanna gasp.

"You ass-clown!" She gasped, then suddenly Chris Jericho popped inside the room.

"Who stole my line? Everybody in this place knows that my line's are strictly off limits! And- why is Jeff hugging a sad and penguin and Matthews cuddling up to a rat-pig-thing?" He asked, losing all his anger as it changed into curiosity.

Kaldur sighed and shook his head, then said, "If you please would, I think we were talking about a new team name for us."

"Oh yeah, we were." Wally noted, looking up at him with wide green eyes. "Can we be named 'The Awesome Ninjas'?"

"That's not bad, Wally. It's actually kind of-" Roy said, but Wally quickly jumped up and screamed,

"And we'll be able to kill all of our enemies quickly and quietly, with poison from rats and frogs! And we can sneak around and kill the samurais, which in this case are the heels of the WWE and the League!"

"And you've ruined a good idea yet again." Roy finished, shaking his head.

"Anybody else have any other idea?" Artemis asked, getting frustrated from the lack of sanity in their team.

"We can always rip off a name and be called the Teen Titans." Robin told them, making Raquel gasp.

"Robin, you're a genius! In this world there aren't any Teen Titans, so now we can go by that name!" She quickly flew at him and hugged him in the air, making all of the adults in the room wonder what just happened.

"Who in the hell are the Teen Titans?" Chris asked, looking at his fellow adults.

Matt and Jeff shrugged, while Josh told him, "These kids are different from the other kids we've seen in our lives. They know a man named Deadpool that isn't even supposed to exist, Jason died and came back to life, and they apparently know how to use a website called Fanfiction dot something."

"Beware the fanfiction!" Wally suddenly popped up in front of them, "Beware the crazy fangirls and boys that love to pair Jeff up with Matt and Chris with Big Show!"

"Disgusting!" Matt and Chris exclaimed at the same time, but Jeff only rubbed his chin.

"Hmm... Me and Mattie, huh?"

Matt stared at his brother in shock and worry, all the while Kaldur growled in frustration. "Why can you not stay on the subject for once in your lives!? It is always the same! You never listen to any in the position of authority and now you're even bringing adults down to your level!"

Roy and Artemis patted him on the back, then the blonde noticed something. "Hey, has anyone seen Conner or M'gann? Last I checked, they were also part of the team."

Robin shrugged, then Artemis asked, "Hey, Matt, what did the five fingers say to the cheek?"

Matt shrugged, "What?"

"SMACK!" She yelled, smacking him right in the butt.

"Artemis!" Kaldur and Roy yelled in anger and embarrassment, surprised their wife would even do that.

"What? I haven't touched any guy's apart from you's, so I thought what the heck... 'Sides, he has a nice ass."

Matt blushed and cowered behind Chris, but the older man decided to take advantage and check to see if she was telling the truth.

"Anyways!" Jason yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We're now called the Teen Titans, Deadpool's dead, Conner and M'gann are back together, and Artemis and Chris are perverts? The only new thing there is the team name."

Wally nodded excitedly, then turned to Josh and Zatanna. "Wanna go piss off the Undertaker and Kane?" He asked, making them both nod wildly.

And with that the three took off running, forgetting that they were staying in a hotel that was far away from the Devil's favorite Demons'. "Hey, wait for me!" Raquel and Robin screamed, following after them, and leaving the rest of the people in the room shaking their heads.

"Those kids really want to die, don't they?" Matt asked, then jumped when Chris pinched his butt.

"He _does_ have a nice ass, Artemis. You've got a good idea." The veteran wrestler noted, making Jeff punch his head.

"Hey, as long as there's more Jeff and Matt fanfiction than Matt and Chris, that ass does _not_ belong to you!" Jeff growled, making Jason shake his head.

"Good job, New Teen Titans, you've just managed to get Jeff to believe Matt is now his, Chris think of tapping Matt's ass, and the poor man is now going to have to be running away from Superstars and Divas alike when they figure out he has a nice ass."

"How the hell did we get from a meeting for a team name to Matt's ass and half our team wanting to get murdered by the Undertaker?" Kaldur asked, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Eh, we're the ex-Young Justice and the New Teen Titans. We have our ways." Roy shrugged, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "How 'bout you just let me and Artemis take care of you tonight, Angel Fish?"

Kaldur blushed at the pet name but allowed himself to be led away by his wife and husband. The three adults that were left stared after them.

"These kids really are strange, aren't they?" Matt asked, then blushed and screamed. "Stop touching my ass, Jericho!"

"This time it wasn't me, you ass clown!" The blonde screamed, then Matt turned to see Jeff giggling wildly.

"You _do_ have a nice ass, Mattie."

**Don't... Just don't ask... I'm feeling slashy today, so please don't judge too badly. There will be slash in the story, and the insanity will be worse, mostly because I need the funny in my life right now.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Another day, another dollar, huh?" Jeff asked as they walked down the streets of some random city in California, trying to find the arena they were supposed to be fighting in.

"Must you say that every five minutes, Hardy?" Chris Jericho asked, wearing sunglasses and a hate, looking a lot like the Twilight vampires.

"Wally! Tell the mean rock star that if I don't say anything random at five minute intervals, I may just die!" Jeff told Wally, who was glaring at everyone that came into a five feet radius of him.

"Shut the hell up, Hardy. I'm not in the mood for your shit." Wally growled, glaring at the wrestler.

Jeff gasped, and Matt stopped walking, making the rest of the group follow suit. "Wally just said two curse words in one sentence, refused to insult and adult that is either me or Jeff, and even more shocking, refused to insult Chris Jericho. What's wrong with him?"

Robin only smiled, and said, "Well, it's a long story."

"We have time. I'm sure that we're already lost, so we might as well listen to something funny as we wait for someone to rescue us." Jeff smiled as he plopped down in the middle of the street, everyone looking down at him as if he were crazy.

"Eh, what's the harm in that?" Artemis asked as she sat down next to him, then took a Skittles he offered her.

Robin looked around, noticing all the people that stared at the odd group, which made him smile.

"Well, sit down, kiddies. It's time for Uncle Rob to tell you the story of why we're all stuck without a tour bus and Wally's as pissed as Artemis on PMS."

"Why_ are_ we stuck without a bus?" Kaldur muttered to himself, but was left unheard by everyone there.

"Hey!" Artemis yelled, but was quickly soothed by Jeff offering her some chocolate milk. "Carry on."

"Anyways, the story begins like this- Doo weeoo weeoo..." He said, motioning his hands as ripples filled the screens.

"What the hell?" Matt asked, looking at the edges, but Jeff only smacked his leg.

"Don't ruin the flashback, Mattie." Jeff scolded, then looked up as another image filled all of their minds.

_In Robin's Flashback:_

"Rob! Why did you abandon us before we could get to the Undertaker?" Wally asked as he sped towards his best friend, sporting a nasty cut right above his eyebrow, completely ruined clothes, and a bruise on either wrist.

"Wally? What happened to you?" Robin asked, getting up from his chair and going to check over his best friend. "Did Taker do this to you?"

Wally looked at his bruises, "Pssh, these. Taker's too cool to do this to me. These were our fans."

Robin looked at him, flabbergasted at the information, then Zatanna walked into the room. "I hate you, Robin. Those crazy fans of ours chased Wally, Josh, and me all a good mile or two, and you were just in here in your cozy recliner doing nothing!"

Her clothes were ripped apart, her hair was crazy, and she also had a few bruises. "Why would our fans do that to you?" Robin asked, looking over both teammates to make sure they weren't too badly hurt.

"Well, because we're pretty insane in the ring, we seem to have attracted all the crazies." Wally explained, then pulled something out of his thigh. "Ow... How did that end up there?" He asked, looking curiously at the retainer.

Robin only shook his head, muttering about how disgusting that was, then turned to Zatanna. "Are you sure you're okay, Zee?"

Zatanna was now in the dresser, brushing her hair as best she could. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think Josh is."

"Please, for the love of God, someone open this door!" Was suddenly heard from the other side of the door, followed by frantic knocking and excited screams.

"You left him outside with the deranged fans?" Robin asked, shocked at the two people he called friends.

"Well, yeah..." Wally answered, sitting down beside Zatanna to pretty himself up.

"He still doesn't understand the fact that we swear to Chimichanga, not this God he speaks of." Zatanna explained, looking at him as she waved her brush around.

"We love you, Crazy Teens!" Was heard from the door, and Robin looked at them with wide eyes.

"Crazy Teens?"

"I know, right? Our name's the Teen Titans, you idiots!" Wally yelled at the fans, making Robin shake his head.

"Do you not care at all about Matthews?"

"Well, yeah." Zatanna said, making Robin smack his head as Wally continued.

"But he has to learn. And just like I learned to not touch fire, he's going to learn to swear to the Chimichanga god." Wally nodded at himself, then went back to primping himself, making Robin groan in frustration.

And just then, an idea hit him, and he quickly grabbed Wally by the shoulders; which didn't make him squeal like a little girl, by the way; and opened the door, throwing Wally out to the fangirls and boys.

"Hey, here's Cahal! Leave Matthews alone!" Robin yelled, getting the attention of all the fans and managing to pull Josh inside the hotel room.

"Oh my gosh! It's Cahal O'Shaunneussy!" Someone screamed, then all the fans turned into an evil shadow, towering over Wally, who was pressed up against the wall with wide eyes.

"Mommy..." He whimpered, then screamed as they all descended on him.

"Help!" He screamed as he ran down the halls of the hotel, a few wrestlers actually stopping and looking at him, but none did anything.

He continued running with the hoard behind him, and reached the parking lot soon enough. "Got to hide, got to hide, got to hide." He repeated to himself, looking from side to side as his fear grew by the second.

"Aha, tour bus!" He exclaimed, then took off running to the bus, getting inside and locking the door as fast as he could. "There's no way those crazy chicks can do anything to me."

He was extremely proud of himself as he knew that mere girls couldn't do anything to an almost ton of steel, and he was ready to run up to the beds in the back, but banging on the sides and back stopped him.

"What the?" He asked, then screamed as a dent made its' way from the outside in. "Don't destroy my tour bus, you crazies!"

"We love you Cahal! "I want you to be my babby daddy, Cahal!" "Sign my lady parts, Cahal!" "I want you to pop my male cherry, Cahal!" Were some of the screams that poor Wally West, and he has to admit, he was kind of freaked out by the last three.

"You crazy monsters!" Wally yelled, opening the sun roof of the bus with a box of souvenires. "Take them!" He yelled, throwing the things inside at the people. "Take them and leave, you brutes!"

All of his merchandise was quickly torn to shreds by the animals on the ground, then he found himself living a zombie movie moment as the rabid fans started scaling; yes, _scaling_; the side of the bus.

_Real life again:_

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" He screamed, but his screams were soon drowned out as the fans grabbed him and tore him to shreds... And that was the last stand of Wally West, the last time he was ever seen." Robin finished his tale, leaving Jeff and Artemis looking up at him with wide and fearful eyes, and the rest rolling their eyes at him.

"Robin, I'm still alive, you twit!" Wally punched the teen on the head, then crossed his arms. "But, aside from the over-exagerated ending, that's much how it happened. After those fans tried to rip me to shreds, one of them released the breaks on the bus and managed to make it fall into traffic." Wally explained, all the while Zatanna picked a fake tear from her cheek.

"That was so beautiful. Robin deserves an Oscar for his presentation of a true life horror story!" She clapped, then Jeff joined in.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Matt groaned as he shook his head, leaving Chris smiling widely.

"You couldn't believe anything yesterday, either, but you're still glad." He said, and suddenly Jeff was jumping him, punching the daylights out of Jericho.

"You pro-vert! I told you to stay away from my Mattie, you jackass! He's mine!" Jeff yelled with each hit, all the while Matt and Kaldur tried to get him off of Chris.

"Jeff! He's talking about the newest Fozzy song! Nothing to do with sex!" Matt yelled at him, making Jeff blush.

"Well... Oops." He said, sitting back on the floor after leaving Chris' lap.

And before anyone else could speak, a giant tour bus appeared before them, and Sheamus' head popped out from the door.

"Fellas need a lift?" He asked, smiling widely as the teens and Jeff quickly bounded up the stairs, leaving Matt to help Chris. "What 'appened ta him?"

"Jeff." They both answered at the same time, just entering and leaving it at that.

Sheamus looked after them, then moved his head from side to side slowly. "Makes sense."

And with that they were off to the RAW taping, the teens chattering amicably again as the adults tried to return to normalcy once more.

**Yep... Don't ask. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I have a few things to say. **

**First of all, because of my pissy mother and uninterested family in all, most of my fever for the wrestling world has seemed to leave me. I still watch the shows, read the fanfictions, and write for it, but it just seems like I can't get into it like I once could. Believe me, it actually sucks for me because my little brother is still interested and my little sister is now a John Cena, Stone Cold, and Undertaker fan.**

**Second of all, I believe that making the sequel like this was wrong. I should've kept my fandoms apart and not gotten the WWE as involved as I did because it's been proven that you readers don't necessarily like it or even know who the hell I'm talking about.**

**And third of all, school is starting this Monday, and I'm starting Tenth Grade with teachers that my older brother screwed over so it'll be quite an adventure. **

**My updates will become scarcer because of that, but I am _not_ going to stop writing fanfictions. I love this too much.**

**What I am going to do is I'm going to erase this story and re-write it completely. I was re-reading through the reviews of Guidelines and there were some really cool suggestions and I was thinking of using those.**

**So, all I'm asking for right now is for you to bare with me and continue supporting my stories. I honestly believe that I would never have gotten to the eighteen stories I have if not for the readers that have stuck with me through all the bad stories I've written.**

**So thank you and keep your eyes peeled for a new sequel to Guidelines to Living with Young Justice.**


End file.
